


Alone

by RockinKlavier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Episode Ignis alternate ending spoilers, Gen, Gladio and Prompto are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockinKlavier/pseuds/RockinKlavier
Summary: Noctis dreams while in the crystal.





	Alone

When Noctis was in the crystal, he dreamed of what could have been.

He saw himself, older, a mirror image of his father, sat upon his throne, the city of Insomnia restored to its former glory around him. Where he was meant to be, what he was meant to do.

He saw Ignis, standing tall and strong in front of him. A smile on his face and pride in his eyes. He saw his lips move but he couldn't hear his voice.

Even so, he knew what Ignis said.

"Your majesty."

-

And then he woke up.

-

When he emerged from the crystal to a world of ruin, there was only one thing for him to do. Alone, he made his way to the destroyed city of Insomnia to fulfill his destiny.

He would sacrifice himself to return dawn to this world.

Alone, he would die for the sake of everyone else.

Just like Ignis tried to do for him, ten years ago.

-

When the sun suddenly rose after ten long years of darkness, Prompto and Gladio did not celebrate.

Because even together, they felt so alone.

**Author's Note:**

> In which I made everything sad in less than 200 words, oops.


End file.
